Pups and the halloween costume
okay so bassically ricochet has got this really crazy outfit that freaks all the pups out of there skin and makes them flee like cats and at the end...oh wait im not supposed to tell you sorry previous episode: ??? next episode: pups meet scooby doo characters #philly #spot #ricochet #jumper #sheegwa #chang #milly #trixie #marshall #sagwa #rocky #skye #chase #rubble #zuma #puppies part 1: making the costume one day in demionsion: super-+-hero ricochet: hey ashley check out my costume ashley: your going as general grievous for halloween? ricochet: why not its cool and its a real robot version of grievous that you can wear ashley: okay but dont expect grievous to be nice to ya if you wear it ricochet: okay i wont ashley: why dont you show it to the paw patrol pups? ricochet: good idea ill go show it to them bye *goes into a portal ashley: bye *sits down and reads a magazine* ricochet falls out of a portal on top of skye skye: oww why dont youuuu AHHHHHH *climbs out from under ricochet and runs for the hills* ricochet: huh? wonder where she went? ricochet: oh well ill go show rubble *searches for rubble* ricochet: hi rubble rubble faints at the sight of ricochet ricochet: hmm must be yoga i didnt know rubble liked yoga ricochet: ill go show chase to be continued! part 2: how many grievous's does it take to scare the paw patrol silly? meanwhile chase and sagwa were fixing moe for milly when ricochet stepped out of the bushe's chase turned white and started hiccuping like mad sagwa jumped up and ran up a tree faster then a bullet milly just ate a cookie which she found ricochet: huh wonder whats up anyways im going to go see zuma and marshall and the other pups (leaves) sagwa: o-o-oh w-w-wow! chase hides in the bushe's at the lookout marshall and zuma were playing pup pup boogie when ricochet and his costume walked in marshall and zuma took one look and made a hole through the wall while getting out of there ricochet: hmph no one ever likes my costumes ricochet then goes and shows it to crow and amy who were chatting in a pup house with chang two seconds later after ricochet says hello all three of the pups crash through the pup house roof and run off ricochet: rgh.....why doesn't anyone like my costume? ricochet: maybe the mayor will like it (heads for town) rocky and trixie dive bomb into the bushe's when they see ricochet coming along rocky: oh wow we better get help trixie: yeah! part 3: angry mob! ricochet: hmm wonder where they are? suddenly ricochet heard a shout then he turned around a mob (consisting of the paw patrol ryder and a bunch of other people) were behind ricochet ricochet: hi guys! (waves) chase: thats the thing that scared poor skye! rubble: yeah! mob: lets get him ricochet: no wait (runs away with the mob behind him) ricochet dodges pickforks and torches and stuff ricochet: no wait its me ricochet!!! ahhhh!!!!!! (runs) ricochet rounds a corner and hids the mob run past him ricochet: now to get outta this suit (tries to press the button but it falls off) i knew kevin did not screw it on well mob: there he is! ricochet: ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs) meanwhile in a laboratory in another demionsion kevin: ahahaha poor ricobutt ahaha kayla: daddy, what are you doing now? kevin: i have finnally gotten revenge on ricochet for destroying all my inventions! kayla: he did not do it on purpose daddy kevin: yeah right, anyways i have constructed that suit for him so he could show it off, but only i can free him from his doom! kayla: sheesh (leaves) part 4: out! mob: there it is! skye: get hiiiiim!! ricochet jumps to the roof: this is getting unfun now they all head inside to go up the stairs ricochet makes a get away ricochet recovers in a ware house ricochet: gasp* man this is insane! im gonna get shredded..... ricochet thinks up a plan ricochet figures out that all he needs is to get outta the costume and let them destroy it ricochet gets a hat and a long coat and heads for the factory where special tools are made so he can get himself out ricochet walks into the factory and looks for the right tool ricochet: wait a minute this is an eject button! yes!! oh wait i need a screwdriver to activate it!! worker: to activate what? ric: uh nothing.... the guy pulls of ricochets disquise: its the robot!! mobbbbb!!!! the mob walk in: you..... ric: crud.... ricochet starts climbing to the screwdrivers but villagers are right behind ricochet gets a screwdriver and activates the eject button and blasts through the sky light marshall: he fired a missile!! ricochet lands in a dumpster chase: lets get it now!! (they all destroy the suit) hours later in a dump ricochet: oww....my head.... ricochet gets up and walks outta the dump ricochet: hmm kevin helped me design that suit....so he must be the one who did that....well his plans failed! kevin: nooo he saved himself!!!! kayla: well daddy you should not have done that.... kevin: i know....but i just had to..... kayla: sigh* (she leaves the room and kevin thinks about how to stop ricochet from wrecking his computer) meanwhile ricochet had gone into a portal to his girlfriends apartment ricochet: hi jumper.... jumper: you look worn out what happened? ricochet: dont ask i just need to rest.... (lies down on the sofa) jumper: poor guy.... the end epilogue Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120